1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a quick release buckle system. In particular, the invention relates to a quick-release buckle system that can be used on articles that need to be quickly and easily removed by the user.
2. The Prior Art
Standard two-part buckle systems usually require the user to squeeze two legs of the male buckle portion in order to release the male portion from the female portion. However, this often cannot be easily done if the buckle is to be disengaged while the user is moving. There have been several attempts to devise a buckle assembly that can be unlocked very quickly and easily, even when the user is moving.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,487,761 to Van Tassel, the disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference, shows a buckle assembly that can be disengaged by pulling on a cord connected to the male buckle portion. The cord is connected to the legs of the male portion, so that pulling on the cord forces the male legs toward each other and out of the locking slots of the female portion. While this buckle device allows for quick release, there are situations where a cord might not be useful and a different type of quick release is required. In particular, when a user is in a restricted space, a cord pull might inadvertently catch on something, causing the buckle to release unexpectedly. For example, on a tactical vest worn by the military and law enforcement, crawling in a restricted space can cause the cord pull to catch on branches, roots or rocks that are on the ground. It is desirable to develop a buckle that can be easily released in restricted environments but that cannot be inadvertently released by catching on objects in the environment.